Verano::
by lOreNish
Summary: Dicen que muchas cosas pueden pasar en el verano..pero que despues no es nada mas..es simplemente eso: "Verano" ¿Será este el caso de ellos? ¿Será que despues de tantas cosas, jamás se volveran a ver? SUA


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las Clamp.

Summary: El verano trae muchas cosas consigo…como el amor, pero después de una bella y divertida relación nunca se vuelven a ver ¿será este su caso? .S UA.

.:VERANO:.

Prologo:

Mi padre había decidido que este verano iríamos fuera del país, después de micho tiempo sin salir del país, dijo que seria perfecto si íbamos a algún lugar tipo súper genial para nosotros. A mi no me pareció mucho y me encapriche con ellos. Pero no sirvió de mucho.

Mi madre me convenció casi de inmediato, y tenía mucha razón, hacia años que no salíamos en familia y ahora que iba a entrar a la universidad seria más difícil, considerando que me iba a mudar de la casa e iba a vivir sola. O casi sola, por que hasta donde sabia, alguien mas iba a vivir en el apartamento que rente.

Pero ahora, aquí estoy, con unos ánimos por la nubes y despidiéndome de Tomoyo, quien se encuentra un poco triste…¡¡ya teníamos planes para este ultimo verano antes de entrar a la universidad!!

Subimos al avión, muy elegante, y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar por las próximas 3 semanas: Hong Kong.

Capitulo uno: semana uno.

A nuestra llegada al aeropuerto, pudimos ver a un tipo con una enorme cartel que decía "Familia Kinomoto" así que nos dirigimos a el y nos llevo a nuestro hotel. Era un lugar muy bello, con playa, alberca, discos, restaurantes, ¿para que querría salir yo del hotel si aquí lo tenia todo?

De cualquier manera nos hospedamos en una de esas habitaciones-departamento; esta contaba con tres habitaciones, cocina, sala, comedor baño y una pequeña terraza.

Y después de que pelee toda la tarde con mi hermano, pude lograr quedarme con la habitación del balcón. Ese día de la llegada creo que definitivamente fue traumático. Con eso de desempacar y arreglar todo, ni a mi ni a mi familia nos dio tiempo de nada, no salimos para nada de la habitación y no muy tarde todos nos retiramos a dormir.

DÍA UNO, caída.

Hoy me levante como a eso de las diez de la mañana, y que sorpresa me lleve cuando veo en el buro el desayuno y una nota de mi madre: "Sakura: tu padre y yo fuimos a pasear un rato por la playa, esperamos no regresar muy tarde. Tu hermano también salió. Aquí te dejo el desayuno y creo que una cantidad considerable de dinero. Besos, Nadeshiko."

Perfecto, mi primer día y yo lo pasaba a solas. Me levante y tome el desayuno, antes de que se enfriara mas, mientras encendía la televisión. Me puse de pie y camine hacia el balcón. ¡Oh! Mi padre si que tenía razón al decir que Hong Kong era hermoso. No lo dude dos veces y me fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida, Salí y me puse uno de esos bikinis que Tomoyo diseño especialmente para mi, y aprovecho ahora que no esta mi hermano, no imagino la cara que pondría si me viera así. El bikini era negro con bordados verdes, en verdad era encantador, me puse un pareo a juego con el y unos flops verdes. Me coloque un poco de bronceador y lleve una toalla conmigo.

Salí de la habitación y cuando estaba por dar la vuelta por el pasillo, choque con alguien, lo que provoco que cayera hacia atrás, pero que suerte la mía a ser sostenida por la cintura por un chico…muy lindo por cierto. Nos miramos por un momento a los ojos, lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad para perderme en esos ojos color chocolate y un sexy cabello despeinado.

-Cielos…disculpa mi descuido-dijo el mientras se sonrojaba levemente, ¡¡Dios, que cosas tan bellas haces tu!!

-Claro, no hay problema-.

-Lo siento…esto…tengo que irme-me dijo sin mas y volvió a echar a correr.

La magia se esfumo, y el lindo tipo ni su nombre me dijo.

DÍA DOS, probadores.

Hoy logre despertarme temprano, por lo que ahora estoy en un centro comercial con mi madre comprando unas sandalias, por que la pobre las olvido, y de paso, haber si encuentro algo lindo para mí.

Salimos del hotel como a eso de las 10 de la mañana, pero ahora son las tres de a tarde y mi madre nada mas no se decide por nada. Entre a una tienda de ropa, en Japón no había esta y me llamo la atención, y cuando entre vi en un maniquí un traje de falta por la rodilla y una blusa de tiritos azul marino. En cuanto lo vi no me pude resistir y decidí probármelo.

Cuando iba saliendo del probador para mirarme en el espejo, mi madre iba entrando a la tienda.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto cuando ya estaba cerca de mi.

-¡Me encanta!-le dije emocionada-.

-Bien, para lo que te alcance-me dio dinero y volvió a salir del lugar.

Dios, que madre tan hermosa tengo. Me di media vuelta para regresar al probador, pero soy tan torpe que choque con alguien.

-Cielos, lo lamento tanto-exclamo el chico…hoy no había tenido suerte y había caído al suelo.

-Eriol, Eriol-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Era un chico alto, con un cabello color chocolate y llevaba unos lentes obscuros sobre su rostro. En cuanto me miro, sonrió y me ofreció su mano, yo la acepte y me puse de pie. El tomo a su amigo.

-Lo siento mucho-volvió a decir el de ojos azules… ¿Eriol era su nombre?

-Vamos, Eriol, ya déjala y démonos prisa-exclamo mientras empujaba al otro hacia la salida, pero antes de salir el se volvió y dijo:-por cierto, eso se te ve muy bien. Yo te lo compraría.

Y así sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió, dejándome con un notable sonrojo en mi rostro.

DÍA TRES, carreras.

Mi hermano se comporto un poco extraño el día de hoy, y ahora veo el porque. Después de una desconcertante conversación con el, me pidió que lo acompañara al centro de Hong Kong. Entonces acepte, pero solo si me compraba algo. Primero se puso a refunfuñar algo, pero después termino aceptado.

Y ahora vamos en el deportivo que mi padre rento para nosotros, con el estéreo a todo volumen y cantando a todo pulmón…mi hermano y yo…lo cual es raro… ¡Rarísimo!

Cuando llegamos, simplemente me miro y se bajo del auto.

-Espérame aquí, Mounstro, no tardo-y sin explicación alguna me dejo ahí plantada, en medio de la calle y con un deportivo.

¿Qué mas podía hacer yo mas que disfrutar el momento? Me dirigí hacia la playa, y andando lentamente con el auto por la avenida del malecón me puse a disfrutar la vista. Pero todo se esfumo mágica y rápidamente, ya que mi hermano me llamo al móvil a gritos preguntando que donde estaba…por lo que tuve que regresar.

Pero un tipo, se puso de altanero con su coche pasado de moda…y yo no me podía quedar atrás, ¡tenia que aprovechar ese deportivo al máximo!

Acelere a todo lo que da, pero un inepto se atravesó y tuve que frenar muy feo. Después del pequeño susto me baje del auto para ver si el sujeto estaba bien. El tipo tenía un pasamontañas en la cara, por lo que solo pude ver unos ojos de color chocolate, pero pude ver en sus ojos un ligero toque de sorpresa, y quizás miedo, mientras que otro de lentes obscuros se reía a carcajadas.

-Discúlpeme, en verdad, no era mi intención-pero en medio de mi disculpa mi móvil comenzó a sonar estruendosamente con una de mis canciones favoritas-¡Oh! Tengo que irme, pero cualquier cosa, aquí le dejo mi móvil-saque de mi cartera un pequeño papel con el numero de mi móvil.

-Este bien, no se preocupe, todo perfecto-dijo con simpleza y negándose a tomar mí numero.

Después de una rápida despedida volví a subir al auto y a manejar a toda velocidad.

DÍA CUATRO, chapuzón.

Al fin hoy, después de un par de días, podre ir a broncearme un poco a la alberca del hotel. Aunque en realidad no se si vaya a la alberca o a la playa.

Comencé a caminar y a mirar la decoración del hotel, las personas, el paisaje, ¡todo! Este lugar era simplemente maravilloso. Ay, pero cuanto desearía que Tomoyo estuviera aquí conmigo, no por que me la este pasando malo algo, pero simplemente seria genial que las dos estuviéramos juntas en este paradisiaco lugar.

Hoy había optado por un monokini que mi madre me había comprado unas semanas antes de salir de vacaciones, este era rojo con unos pequeños destellos dorados, y hacia pareo con un como vestido semitransparente de color oro, y unos flops rojos.

Iba caminando por la orilla de la alberca, y baje un poco el ritmo de mi andar. Error. Muy grave error. De haber seguido al ritmo y no haberme detenido, nada de esto estaría pasando.

¡¡Un inepto desadaptado paso corriendo como un histérico, pero al parecer no se percato de mi presencia y me tiro al agua con todo y todo!!

Al salir del agua, y de mi sorpresa, por supuesto, me encontré con un grito algo lejano, pero proveniente de un cabello ámbar, que pude distinguir.

Que lastima que el tipo iba de espaldas, por que bien pude haberle gritado u par de cosas, que estaba segura que se merecía.

DÍA CINCO, pastel.

Hoy salí por la mañana con mi padre, a caminar, cuando regresamos, mi madre nos dijo que tenia una pequeña sorpresa. Así que me tuve que contener para preguntarle algo y mejor me fui a la terraza de nuestra habitación a leer un poco.

Después de pasar horas y horas leyendo, es una de mis pocas pasiones, como a eso de las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, mi hermano llego para conmigo y me dijo que iríamos a cenar a un lugar muy elegante, que procurara ir bien.

Que suerte que Tomoyo pensaba en todo, por que si hubiera sido por mi, simplemente hubiera llevado muchos mini shorts, blusas, tennis y flops. Entonces saque aquel hermoso vestido verde, diseñado especialmente para, como todo lo que me daba Tomoyo. El vestido era largo, de un verde esmeralda, que para mi egocentrismo combinaba perfecto con mis ojos, al frente no llevaba escote alguno, ya que era strapless, pero de la espalda si que era un buen escote, así que me tuve que poner una pequeña chalina, a juego de un bolso y zapatillas…creo que ahora era la niña verde. Mi maquillaje era muy simple, solo un poco de sombra y gloss.

Mis padres se fueron primero para ver que la reservación estuviera bien, y mi hermano y yo nos fuimos después. No tardamos mucho en llegar, y para cuando llegamos ya todo estaba preparado, la comida, las bebidas, ¡todo!

-Sonomi me pregunto el día de ayer si estaba bien que Tomoyo viniera con nosotros en un par de días, llega mañana-y así de golpe nos soltó la sorpresa mi madre.

Yo simplemente atine a sonreír, y me puse bruscamente de pies para comenzar a brincar como desquiciada…error. Al hacerlo, empuje a uno de los meseros que se iba a colocar detrás mío, haciendo que soltara un pastel que llevaba y saliera por los aires…terminando el rostro de un tipo de rebeldes cabellos.

Me puse un poco nerviosa y comencé a pedir disculpas al mesero, quien le pedía disculpas al tipo.

Creo que la escena fue realmente patética, por que mi hermano me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo con el al auto para ir al hotel.

DÍA SEIS, aeropuerto.

Después del incidente de la noche, no me asome por la puerta de mi habitación en ningún momento del día, hasta las seis de la tarde que era hora de partir por Tomoyo. Y como mi hermano había ido a la alberca y no lo quería molestar, decidí avisarle a papá para irme yo sola a recoger a Tommy.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto me senté en la sala de espera, hasta que llego el avión de Tomoyo, pero nada mas no la veía. Hasta que pude apreciar una melena negra y ondulada de las puntas…pero no estaba sola…estaba con una chica, de un cabello azabache y unos ojos rojos embriagantes…quien a su ves tomaba del brazo a un chico de cabellos chocolate que se encontraba de perfil hablando con alguien mas…un segundo… ¡yo lo conocía! El chico con el que hablaba era el que me tiro en el centro comercial.

Lo mire dudosa un segundo, hasta que me arme de valor y decidí acercarme…pero que sorpresa, por que cuando estaba a diez pasos de ellos, los otros tres se fueron dejando a una Tomoyo muy sonriente, que volteaba a verme y abrazarme como loca a mi.

DÍA SIETE, palabras.

El día anterior estuvo lleno de bienvenidas hacia Tomoyo, quien estaba muy contenta. Madre había hecho de cenar exquisito, y después de platicar un largo rato, decidimos que era mejor retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones. Y obvio que mi amiga se quedaría conmigo, pero como ya era bastante tarde, desempacaría hasta hoy. Nos llevo toda la mañana hacerlo, y después de eso salimos las dos juntas para enseñarle a Tomoyo las instalaciones.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al gym me tope con una mujer que me pregunto unas cosas, a lo que Tomoyo se adelanto un poco.

¡Sorpresa! Tomoyo si que no pierde el tiempo. Y estaba nada mas y nada menos que con el chico de ojos azules.

-¡Oh! ¡Sakura! Que bueno que llegaste, te presento a Eriol Hiragisawa y MeiLing Li-.

-Si…tu me tiraste hace unos días en el centro comercial-le dije secamente, a lo que el comenzaba a reír ligeramente.

-Si…lamento mucho aquello, pero tu contra mi amigo-pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo.

-Y el es su amigo Shaoran Li-dijo señalando a un recién llegado.

Nos miramos por un momento a los ojos, lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad para perderme en esos ojos color chocolate y un sexy cabello despeinado.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Bien, pues aquí esta una pequeña historia de Sakura y Shaoran, constara solamente de 3 (máximo 4) capítulos. Espero que les guste. Preguntas o comentarios, no duden en decirlos. Ciao!!_


End file.
